


Blue Pyjamas

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-20
Updated: 2001-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: That night sealed the friendship between Josh and CJ





	Blue Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  ****

Blue Pyjamas by JJ

Theme: Angst, campaign trail.

Pairing: CJ/Josh Friendship

Spoilers: Story inspired a scene in The Midterms

Rating: PG � 15, some language.

Disclaimer: Thank you Aaron Sorkin for these wonderful characters. I am just borrowing them.

Feedback is welcome, please be gentle though and forgive any spelling mistakes. Also be aware that I am not an American.

CJ got into bed and snuggled down under the comforter.

She was in Arizona, and very pissed off. CJ had spent days travelling on the road, in the sweltering heat, followed by long nights of hard work, on the Bartlet campaign.

Tonight she was going to have an early night; she had not gone to bed before two am for two months.

CJ had a long luxurious shower, with Lavender oil shower gel, and put on a t-shirt and short. Then a flash of lightening ripped across the sky, and clap of thunder rattled the hotel room and the skies opened up. And CJ swore out loud as heavy rain poured thought the open window.

CJ closed the window, then climbed into bed, the storm overhead had unsettled her and sleep was out of the question while the thunder and lightening continued. CJ was exhausted and close to tears of frustration, as her hopes of a full nights sleep seemed to be fading.

Two hours later, CJ heard a dull thumping sound, she was in a deep sleep, but as the continuous thumping penetrated her brain. She struggled to open her eyes, finding her self buried under the covers.

The banging noise continued it was somebody at her door.

Reluctantly CJ got out of bed, and opened the door, very groggy and eyes barely open.

CJ stepped back as the smell of scotch and beer hit her nostrils.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the hallway lights, she realised that a bedraggled Josh Lyman was standing before her. He was soaked to the skin, his clothes were stuck to his skin, his eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of alcohol.

"Hey Claude" Josh Slurred. "Nice t-shirt."

He was leaning against the doorpost, water dripped from his saturated hair on to CJ's feet.

"Josh!" she exclaimed in horror. " What the hell are you doing? What are you thinking? You're soaking! You can't just stand there." She admonished.

CJ grabbed his arm and pulled him firmly into her room, she sat him down on the end of her bed.

"It's a great night." Josh said. " Such fitting weather, I love this rain." He belched.

"Josh, please." CJ grimaced in disgust. She walked to a chair and picked up a large blanket.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked him.

"Not enough." He belched again.

"Scuse me." He said with a faint smile.

CJ knelt down in front of Josh and felt his forehead, brushing hair out of his eyes, then she gentle touched his cheek.

"Josh you have to get out of these clothes, you will make yourself sick." Her voice was filled with concern.

She was upset to see her friend looking so lost and forlorn. She began to unbutton his shirt.

"Whoa! There CJ, don't think I can do THAT tonight." His was voice slightly high. He chuckled while grabbing her hands with his. He kissed the fingers on both her hands.

"Not that I wouldn't, you are a very sexy woman. Ouch!" he jumped as CJ smacked his arm.

"I'm sure that Mandy would be happy about you flirting with me, while drunk. 

Josh you have to get out of these clothes. You will get the flu." Her voice was stern and accompanied by her glare.

Josh meet CJ's glare his eyes filled with sadness.

"Mandy has left me." He said. " She wanted me to fire Donna. She hates her. We have been fighting about her. She has been in a constant rage, since I hired Donna; she has sulked, with held sex from me. Last night I slept in the hire car, because I had a drink with you. She hates you too, CJ. She hates that you are so tall and so popular, she has always been threatened by you."

CJ had removed Josh's shirt while he was talking. Then she wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

"Josh, I am so sorry, I never dreamt that she would leave you like this." She spoke quietly.

Inside she was seething at Mandy, but she did not show it. She bit her lip as she rubbed Josh's arms through the blanket.

"I knew that she didn't like me much, but surely she knows that we are just friends."

"She was just really pissed off. She told me last night that I had to choose, either fire Donna or we are over." He put his head in his hands.

CJ removed Josh's hands from his face and pulled him into her arms. Josh lay his tired, aching head on CJ's broad shoulder, CJ was rubbing his back, soothing him.

"Josh, I am so sorry." She repeated.

"It was my Dad's birthday today. I really miss him so much. I really need Mandy tonight. But I couldn't fire Donna, I won't."

CJ's eyes filled with tears as she heard Josh's words, his voice choked up with pain.

"So you went out and literally tried to drown your sorrows. Why didn't you come to me sooner?" She asked him.

Josh suddenly picked up his head and pushed CJ aside. He bolted to her bathroom and throw up the minute he reached the toilet.

CJ wordlessly followed him and knelt down. She rubbed his back sympathetically, her heart hurting for him.

When he was finished, CJ, gave him a washcloth and some mouthwash. He then sipped a glass of water.

CJ draped a big fluffy towel around his shoulders and sat on the floor, her back against the bathtub.

Josh turned to her; CJ held out her arms to him, he accepted the gesture without hesitation.

CJ pulled Josh into her arms, she kissed the top of his head as he rested in on her chest. He closed is eyes.

"Josh," CJ whispered. " I am sorry about your father. I lost my mother ten years ago, and I still miss her. I know how much it hurts." She continued to talk, while she was aware that Josh's breathing was becoming more raged.

"For what it is worth, I am proud of you. You stood by Donna; she is a great asset to the campaign and to your office. I am so proud of you."

She felt Josh beginning to shake, as he fought valiantly against his tears.

"I am always going to be here for you. I am not going anywhere." She said, as she stroked his damp hair, kissing him again.

Josh felt CJ's long arms tighten around him he began to sob uneasily.

"Joshua, it's okay. I'm here, for you." Her voice was gentle.

Josh nestled into CJ's breast, and let himself cry in her arms. CJ cried silently as she felt Josh's pain, with every sob.

She rocked him, quietly encouraging him, as he cried for the loss of his father, and his broken relationship.

Josh felt a wave of warmth and safety. It was something he hadn't felt in Mandy's arms. He was truly thankful for CJ. He had cried for a long time, the beautiful scent of CJ, along with the softness of her breasts warmed his soul as he let go of his grief. The gentleness of her voice and her touch soothed him.

When his tears stopped, he lifted his head; he then kissed away CJ's tears, brushing her hair of her face.

"Claudia Jean, I've kept you awake. I'm sorry."

"Shush." CJ replied. " No apologising." She smiled at him.

They helped each other to their feet. They then embraced, resting in the tenderness of the moment.

"Thank you CJ, you are amazing sweetheart."

They shared a chastised kiss on the lips.

"Josh you have to get out of those wet pants." CJ ordered

"CeeJ I... Mandy's gone. I can't go to my room like this." Josh said staring at the floor.

"Wait here." CJ said.

She turned and went into the bedroom. When she returned she held a pair of pale blue men's pyjamas. She threw them at him, along with the hotel guest pack, containing toothpaste and a toothbrush.

"Err, CJ, Why have you got a pair of men's pyjamas?" he asked her with a grin.

"How tall am I?" CJ replied with a giggle.

"Kay. Thanks." Josh nodded.

He closed to bathroom door and had a hot shower and clean his teeth. When Josh pulled on CJ's pyjamas, he found that they were soft and warm with the combined scent of fabric softener and CJ. His tender heart skipped a beat as the warmth engulfed him.

He walked into the bedroom, and found CJ in bed with the covers back on the empty side.

"You are not going to be alone tonight." She simply stated.

Josh smiled with gratitude and slipped into bed beside CJ. He lay down; CJ pulled the covers over them. She kissed Josh on the lips and put her head on his shoulder. Josh wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled up to him. Together they drifted into sleep.

That night sealed the friendship between Josh and CJ. They became very close. Josh kept CJ's Pyjamas; they had become a security blanket for Josh. When he was lonely or stressed, those pyjamas where a reminder of the love and kindness that CJ had given him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Rosslyn

Josh was recovering very nicely from a gunshot wound that so nearly killed him. He was at home and resting and frustrated because he was bored. Donna had looked after him, well beyond the call of duty.

CJ waited three weeks before visiting Josh at his home; Donna had given her permission so she visited in the evening.

CJ was pleased to have sometime alone with him. When she entered Josh's apartment, they kissed each other on the cheek and she presented him with a gift, wrapped in shiny gold paper and a silver bow.

CJ made tea for them both and they sat together on his couch. Josh smile curiously at CJ.

"Well, open it then." CJ said exasperated.

Josh ripped off the paper with little care; he found a pair of pale blue pyjamas inside with a note, written in CJ's loopy handwriting.

Dear Josh,

I am still here for you, Mi Amour.

Much Love Claudia Jean. X

Josh reached out for CJ's hand as sudden tears sprung to his eyes. He was moved beyond words. He squeezed his eyes shut as CJ squeezed his hand with hers. She then released his hand and stroked his curly hair; it was so soft under her fingertips.

"Oh God!" She murmured, " We nearly lost you." Her eyes meet his. Josh move the gift aside and carefully pulled CJ into his arms.

"It's Okay CJ, I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here for a long while yet." his voice shook a little with emotion.

He lay down on the sofa, taking CJ with him. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as his wounds would allow. CJ buried her head into his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She started to cry for the first time since the night of the shooting.

Josh cried with her, the two friends clung to each other, in the safety of his apartment. The blue pyjamas were once again a symbol of the trust and love that CJ and Josh shared.

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  ****

Blue Pyjamas by JJ

Theme: Angst, campaign trail.

Pairing: CJ/Josh Friendship

Spoilers: Story inspired a scene in The Midterms

Rating: PG � 15, some language.

Disclaimer: Thank you Aaron Sorkin for these wonderful characters. I am just borrowing them.

Feedback is welcome, please be gentle though and forgive any spelling mistakes. Also be aware that I am not an American.

CJ got into bed and snuggled down under the comforter.

She was in Arizona, and very pissed off. CJ had spent days travelling on the road, in the sweltering heat, followed by long nights of hard work, on the Bartlet campaign.

Tonight she was going to have an early night; she had not gone to bed before two am for two months.

CJ had a long luxurious shower, with Lavender oil shower gel, and put on a t-shirt and short. Then a flash of lightening ripped across the sky, and clap of thunder rattled the hotel room and the skies opened up. And CJ swore out loud as heavy rain poured thought the open window.

CJ closed the window, then climbed into bed, the storm overhead had unsettled her and sleep was out of the question while the thunder and lightening continued. CJ was exhausted and close to tears of frustration, as her hopes of a full nights sleep seemed to be fading.

Two hours later, CJ heard a dull thumping sound, she was in a deep sleep, but as the continuous thumping penetrated her brain. She struggled to open her eyes, finding her self buried under the covers.

The banging noise continued it was somebody at her door.

Reluctantly CJ got out of bed, and opened the door, very groggy and eyes barely open.

CJ stepped back as the smell of scotch and beer hit her nostrils.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the hallway lights, she realised that a bedraggled Josh Lyman was standing before her. He was soaked to the skin, his clothes were stuck to his skin, his eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of alcohol.

"Hey Claude" Josh Slurred. "Nice t-shirt."

He was leaning against the doorpost, water dripped from his saturated hair on to CJ's feet.

"Josh!" she exclaimed in horror. " What the hell are you doing? What are you thinking? You're soaking! You can't just stand there." She admonished.

CJ grabbed his arm and pulled him firmly into her room, she sat him down on the end of her bed.

"It's a great night." Josh said. " Such fitting weather, I love this rain." He belched.

"Josh, please." CJ grimaced in disgust. She walked to a chair and picked up a large blanket.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked him.

"Not enough." He belched again.

"Scuse me." He said with a faint smile.

CJ knelt down in front of Josh and felt his forehead, brushing hair out of his eyes, then she gentle touched his cheek.

"Josh you have to get out of these clothes, you will make yourself sick." Her voice was filled with concern.

She was upset to see her friend looking so lost and forlorn. She began to unbutton his shirt.

"Whoa! There CJ, don't think I can do THAT tonight." His was voice slightly high. He chuckled while grabbing her hands with his. He kissed the fingers on both her hands.

"Not that I wouldn't, you are a very sexy woman. Ouch!" he jumped as CJ smacked his arm.

"I'm sure that Mandy would be happy about you flirting with me, while drunk. 

Josh you have to get out of these clothes. You will get the flu." Her voice was stern and accompanied by her glare.

Josh meet CJ's glare his eyes filled with sadness.

"Mandy has left me." He said. " She wanted me to fire Donna. She hates her. We have been fighting about her. She has been in a constant rage, since I hired Donna; she has sulked, with held sex from me. Last night I slept in the hire car, because I had a drink with you. She hates you too, CJ. She hates that you are so tall and so popular, she has always been threatened by you."

CJ had removed Josh's shirt while he was talking. Then she wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

"Josh, I am so sorry, I never dreamt that she would leave you like this." She spoke quietly.

Inside she was seething at Mandy, but she did not show it. She bit her lip as she rubbed Josh's arms through the blanket.

"I knew that she didn't like me much, but surely she knows that we are just friends."

"She was just really pissed off. She told me last night that I had to choose, either fire Donna or we are over." He put his head in his hands.

CJ removed Josh's hands from his face and pulled him into her arms. Josh lay his tired, aching head on CJ's broad shoulder, CJ was rubbing his back, soothing him.

"Josh, I am so sorry." She repeated.

"It was my Dad's birthday today. I really miss him so much. I really need Mandy tonight. But I couldn't fire Donna, I won't."

CJ's eyes filled with tears as she heard Josh's words, his voice choked up with pain.

"So you went out and literally tried to drown your sorrows. Why didn't you come to me sooner?" She asked him.

Josh suddenly picked up his head and pushed CJ aside. He bolted to her bathroom and throw up the minute he reached the toilet.

CJ wordlessly followed him and knelt down. She rubbed his back sympathetically, her heart hurting for him.

When he was finished, CJ, gave him a washcloth and some mouthwash. He then sipped a glass of water.

CJ draped a big fluffy towel around his shoulders and sat on the floor, her back against the bathtub.

Josh turned to her; CJ held out her arms to him, he accepted the gesture without hesitation.

CJ pulled Josh into her arms, she kissed the top of his head as he rested in on her chest. He closed is eyes.

"Josh," CJ whispered. " I am sorry about your father. I lost my mother ten years ago, and I still miss her. I know how much it hurts." She continued to talk, while she was aware that Josh's breathing was becoming more raged.

"For what it is worth, I am proud of you. You stood by Donna; she is a great asset to the campaign and to your office. I am so proud of you."

She felt Josh beginning to shake, as he fought valiantly against his tears.

"I am always going to be here for you. I am not going anywhere." She said, as she stroked his damp hair, kissing him again.

Josh felt CJ's long arms tighten around him he began to sob uneasily.

"Joshua, it's okay. I'm here, for you." Her voice was gentle.

Josh nestled into CJ's breast, and let himself cry in her arms. CJ cried silently as she felt Josh's pain, with every sob.

She rocked him, quietly encouraging him, as he cried for the loss of his father, and his broken relationship.

Josh felt a wave of warmth and safety. It was something he hadn't felt in Mandy's arms. He was truly thankful for CJ. He had cried for a long time, the beautiful scent of CJ, along with the softness of her breasts warmed his soul as he let go of his grief. The gentleness of her voice and her touch soothed him.

When his tears stopped, he lifted his head; he then kissed away CJ's tears, brushing her hair of her face.

"Claudia Jean, I've kept you awake. I'm sorry."

"Shush." CJ replied. " No apologising." She smiled at him.

They helped each other to their feet. They then embraced, resting in the tenderness of the moment.

"Thank you CJ, you are amazing sweetheart."

They shared a chastised kiss on the lips.

"Josh you have to get out of those wet pants." CJ ordered

"CeeJ I... Mandy's gone. I can't go to my room like this." Josh said staring at the floor.

"Wait here." CJ said.

She turned and went into the bedroom. When she returned she held a pair of pale blue men's pyjamas. She threw them at him, along with the hotel guest pack, containing toothpaste and a toothbrush.

"Err, CJ, Why have you got a pair of men's pyjamas?" he asked her with a grin.

"How tall am I?" CJ replied with a giggle.

"Kay. Thanks." Josh nodded.

He closed to bathroom door and had a hot shower and clean his teeth. When Josh pulled on CJ's pyjamas, he found that they were soft and warm with the combined scent of fabric softener and CJ. His tender heart skipped a beat as the warmth engulfed him.

He walked into the bedroom, and found CJ in bed with the covers back on the empty side.

"You are not going to be alone tonight." She simply stated.

Josh smiled with gratitude and slipped into bed beside CJ. He lay down; CJ pulled the covers over them. She kissed Josh on the lips and put her head on his shoulder. Josh wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled up to him. Together they drifted into sleep.

That night sealed the friendship between Josh and CJ. They became very close. Josh kept CJ's Pyjamas; they had become a security blanket for Josh. When he was lonely or stressed, those pyjamas where a reminder of the love and kindness that CJ had given him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Rosslyn

Josh was recovering very nicely from a gunshot wound that so nearly killed him. He was at home and resting and frustrated because he was bored. Donna had looked after him, well beyond the call of duty.

CJ waited three weeks before visiting Josh at his home; Donna had given her permission so she visited in the evening.

CJ was pleased to have sometime alone with him. When she entered Josh's apartment, they kissed each other on the cheek and she presented him with a gift, wrapped in shiny gold paper and a silver bow.

CJ made tea for them both and they sat together on his couch. Josh smile curiously at CJ.

"Well, open it then." CJ said exasperated.

Josh ripped off the paper with little care; he found a pair of pale blue pyjamas inside with a note, written in CJ's loopy handwriting.

Dear Josh,

I am still here for you, Mi Amour.

Much Love Claudia Jean. X

Josh reached out for CJ's hand as sudden tears sprung to his eyes. He was moved beyond words. He squeezed his eyes shut as CJ squeezed his hand with hers. She then released his hand and stroked his curly hair; it was so soft under her fingertips.

"Oh God!" She murmured, " We nearly lost you." Her eyes meet his. Josh move the gift aside and carefully pulled CJ into his arms.

"It's Okay CJ, I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here for a long while yet." his voice shook a little with emotion.

He lay down on the sofa, taking CJ with him. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as his wounds would allow. CJ buried her head into his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She started to cry for the first time since the night of the shooting.

Josh cried with her, the two friends clung to each other, in the safety of his apartment. The blue pyjamas were once again a symbol of the trust and love that CJ and Josh shared.

 

The End

 

 

 

 

Spoilers: Story inspired a scene in The Midterms

Rating: PG � 15, some language.

Disclaimer: Thank you Aaron Sorkin for these wonderful characters. I am just borrowing them.

Feedback is welcome, please be gentle though and forgive any spelling mistakes. Also be aware that I am not an American.

CJ got into bed and snuggled down under the comforter.

She was in Arizona, and very pissed off. CJ had spent days travelling on the road, in the sweltering heat, followed by long nights of hard work, on the Bartlet campaign.

Tonight she was going to have an early night; she had not gone to bed before two am for two months.

CJ had a long luxurious shower, with Lavender oil shower gel, and put on a t-shirt and short. Then a flash of lightening ripped across the sky, and clap of thunder rattled the hotel room and the skies opened up. And CJ swore out loud as heavy rain poured thought the open window.

CJ closed the window, then climbed into bed, the storm overhead had unsettled her and sleep was out of the question while the thunder and lightening continued. CJ was exhausted and close to tears of frustration, as her hopes of a full nights sleep seemed to be fading.

Two hours later, CJ heard a dull thumping sound, she was in a deep sleep, but as the continuous thumping penetrated her brain. She struggled to open her eyes, finding her self buried under the covers.

The banging noise continued it was somebody at her door.

Reluctantly CJ got out of bed, and opened the door, very groggy and eyes barely open.

CJ stepped back as the smell of scotch and beer hit her nostrils.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the hallway lights, she realised that a bedraggled Josh Lyman was standing before her. He was soaked to the skin, his clothes were stuck to his skin, his eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of alcohol.

"Hey Claude" Josh Slurred. "Nice t-shirt."

He was leaning against the doorpost, water dripped from his saturated hair on to CJ's feet.

"Josh!" she exclaimed in horror. " What the hell are you doing? What are you thinking? You're soaking! You can't just stand there." She admonished.

CJ grabbed his arm and pulled him firmly into her room, she sat him down on the end of her bed.

"It's a great night." Josh said. " Such fitting weather, I love this rain." He belched.

"Josh, please." CJ grimaced in disgust. She walked to a chair and picked up a large blanket.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked him.

"Not enough." He belched again.

"Scuse me." He said with a faint smile.

CJ knelt down in front of Josh and felt his forehead, brushing hair out of his eyes, then she gentle touched his cheek.

"Josh you have to get out of these clothes, you will make yourself sick." Her voice was filled with concern.

She was upset to see her friend looking so lost and forlorn. She began to unbutton his shirt.

"Whoa! There CJ, don't think I can do THAT tonight." His was voice slightly high. He chuckled while grabbing her hands with his. He kissed the fingers on both her hands.

"Not that I wouldn't, you are a very sexy woman. Ouch!" he jumped as CJ smacked his arm.

"I'm sure that Mandy would be happy about you flirting with me, while drunk. 

Josh you have to get out of these clothes. You will get the flu." Her voice was stern and accompanied by her glare.

Josh meet CJ's glare his eyes filled with sadness.

"Mandy has left me." He said. " She wanted me to fire Donna. She hates her. We have been fighting about her. She has been in a constant rage, since I hired Donna; she has sulked, with held sex from me. Last night I slept in the hire car, because I had a drink with you. She hates you too, CJ. She hates that you are so tall and so popular, she has always been threatened by you."

CJ had removed Josh's shirt while he was talking. Then she wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

"Josh, I am so sorry, I never dreamt that she would leave you like this." She spoke quietly.

Inside she was seething at Mandy, but she did not show it. She bit her lip as she rubbed Josh's arms through the blanket.

"I knew that she didn't like me much, but surely she knows that we are just friends."

"She was just really pissed off. She told me last night that I had to choose, either fire Donna or we are over." He put his head in his hands.

CJ removed Josh's hands from his face and pulled him into her arms. Josh lay his tired, aching head on CJ's broad shoulder, CJ was rubbing his back, soothing him.

"Josh, I am so sorry." She repeated.

"It was my Dad's birthday today. I really miss him so much. I really need Mandy tonight. But I couldn't fire Donna, I won't."

CJ's eyes filled with tears as she heard Josh's words, his voice choked up with pain.

"So you went out and literally tried to drown your sorrows. Why didn't you come to me sooner?" She asked him.

Josh suddenly picked up his head and pushed CJ aside. He bolted to her bathroom and throw up the minute he reached the toilet.

CJ wordlessly followed him and knelt down. She rubbed his back sympathetically, her heart hurting for him.

When he was finished, CJ, gave him a washcloth and some mouthwash. He then sipped a glass of water.

CJ draped a big fluffy towel around his shoulders and sat on the floor, her back against the bathtub.

Josh turned to her; CJ held out her arms to him, he accepted the gesture without hesitation.

CJ pulled Josh into her arms, she kissed the top of his head as he rested in on her chest. He closed is eyes.

"Josh," CJ whispered. " I am sorry about your father. I lost my mother ten years ago, and I still miss her. I know how much it hurts." She continued to talk, while she was aware that Josh's breathing was becoming more raged.

"For what it is worth, I am proud of you. You stood by Donna; she is a great asset to the campaign and to your office. I am so proud of you."

She felt Josh beginning to shake, as he fought valiantly against his tears.

"I am always going to be here for you. I am not going anywhere." She said, as she stroked his damp hair, kissing him again.

Josh felt CJ's long arms tighten around him he began to sob uneasily.

"Joshua, it's okay. I'm here, for you." Her voice was gentle.

Josh nestled into CJ's breast, and let himself cry in her arms. CJ cried silently as she felt Josh's pain, with every sob.

She rocked him, quietly encouraging him, as he cried for the loss of his father, and his broken relationship.

Josh felt a wave of warmth and safety. It was something he hadn't felt in Mandy's arms. He was truly thankful for CJ. He had cried for a long time, the beautiful scent of CJ, along with the softness of her breasts warmed his soul as he let go of his grief. The gentleness of her voice and her touch soothed him.

When his tears stopped, he lifted his head; he then kissed away CJ's tears, brushing her hair of her face.

"Claudia Jean, I've kept you awake. I'm sorry."

"Shush." CJ replied. " No apologising." She smiled at him.

They helped each other to their feet. They then embraced, resting in the tenderness of the moment.

"Thank you CJ, you are amazing sweetheart."

They shared a chastised kiss on the lips.

"Josh you have to get out of those wet pants." CJ ordered

"CeeJ I... Mandy's gone. I can't go to my room like this." Josh said staring at the floor.

"Wait here." CJ said.

She turned and went into the bedroom. When she returned she held a pair of pale blue men's pyjamas. She threw them at him, along with the hotel guest pack, containing toothpaste and a toothbrush.

"Err, CJ, Why have you got a pair of men's pyjamas?" he asked her with a grin.

"How tall am I?" CJ replied with a giggle.

"Kay. Thanks." Josh nodded.

He closed to bathroom door and had a hot shower and clean his teeth. When Josh pulled on CJ's pyjamas, he found that they were soft and warm with the combined scent of fabric softener and CJ. His tender heart skipped a beat as the warmth engulfed him.

He walked into the bedroom, and found CJ in bed with the covers back on the empty side.

"You are not going to be alone tonight." She simply stated.

Josh smiled with gratitude and slipped into bed beside CJ. He lay down; CJ pulled the covers over them. She kissed Josh on the lips and put her head on his shoulder. Josh wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled up to him. Together they drifted into sleep.

That night sealed the friendship between Josh and CJ. They became very close. Josh kept CJ's Pyjamas; they had become a security blanket for Josh. When he was lonely or stressed, those pyjamas where a reminder of the love and kindness that CJ had given him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Rosslyn

Josh was recovering very nicely from a gunshot wound that so nearly killed him. He was at home and resting and frustrated because he was bored. Donna had looked after him, well beyond the call of duty.

CJ waited three weeks before visiting Josh at his home; Donna had given her permission so she visited in the evening.

CJ was pleased to have sometime alone with him. When she entered Josh's apartment, they kissed each other on the cheek and she presented him with a gift, wrapped in shiny gold paper and a silver bow.

CJ made tea for them both and they sat together on his couch. Josh smile curiously at CJ.

"Well, open it then." CJ said exasperated.

Josh ripped off the paper with little care; he found a pair of pale blue pyjamas inside with a note, written in CJ's loopy handwriting.

Dear Josh,

I am still here for you, Mi Amour.

Much Love Claudia Jean. X

Josh reached out for CJ's hand as sudden tears sprung to his eyes. He was moved beyond words. He squeezed his eyes shut as CJ squeezed his hand with hers. She then released his hand and stroked his curly hair; it was so soft under her fingertips.

"Oh God!" She murmured, " We nearly lost you." Her eyes meet his. Josh move the gift aside and carefully pulled CJ into his arms.

"It's Okay CJ, I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here for a long while yet." his voice shook a little with emotion.

He lay down on the sofa, taking CJ with him. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as his wounds would allow. CJ buried her head into his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She started to cry for the first time since the night of the shooting.

Josh cried with her, the two friends clung to each other, in the safety of his apartment. The blue pyjamas were once again a symbol of the trust and love that CJ and Josh shared.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
